Three's a crowd
by loobylu
Summary: Jo and Sam get closer still while working on a case and Phil begins to get suspicious....


This is the third in my Sam/Jo series. Read the other 2 first! ;o) Rated M for sexual content from the start!

Jo's alarm clock beeped just before seven am and she smacked her hand back down on the snooze button, clearly not amused that it was morning. Sam was snuggled in behind her; leg entwined with Jo's, one arm round her waist and the other between the pillow and Jo's head absentmindedly stroking her arm. She had stayed over Saturday night and, well, just not made it home. "Good morning my love!" Sam beamed.

"Mmmmmm" Jo groaned in response. "Is it?"

"Course it is! When you wake up to me!" Sam wriggled out from her entanglement with Jo, pulled her onto her back and kissed her. Jo opened her eyes for the first time that morning, and smiled up at the beautiful blonde above her.

"So why is your alarm set for hours before we have to be in work?" Sam asked.

"Because it will take me that long to feel human!"

"Not with me here!" grinned Sam, wiggling on Jo's body and kissing her again. Jo moaned into the kiss, her body responding to the feel of her lover with obviously no respect for the unsociable hour.

"Right, I'm moving!" Jo declared, rolling Sam over onto her back.

"Do you have to?" Sam asked pouting at Jo, who laughed at her.

"Yes," Jo responded and sat on the edge of the bed. "I need a cuppa". But Jo didn't move quickly enough and Sam was already behind her, wrapping her legs around her. She placed soft kisses along Jo's shoulder to her neck, all the while her finger nails tracing patterns along her back. Jo sighed as Sam traced her tongue up to Jo's ear and her fingers caressed down her arms to her hands. She knew she had to move before she found herself paralysed under Sam's sweet administrations. "Sam…" she breathed and then a little more forcefully, "Sam! You'll get us fired! C'mon, we've gotta get ready for work!" Jo managed to pull herself away and grab a nightshirt to put on. She looked back at the naked blonde sitting on her bed and wondered where exactly she was finding the willpower to do the buttons up on her white cotton shirt. She rooted through her drawer to find a shirt for Sam to cover up with.

"Well, I am your superior Jo, so I shouldn't worry too much about being a little late!" Sam teased.

"Oh really?" questioned Jo in her sing song tone. "Well incase you hadn't noticed, this is my office babe, so get some clothes on!" She smiled and chucked a blue stripy shirt at Sam, who laughed as Jo left the room and went down to the kitchen.

A few moments later, Sam padded into the kitchen and sat herself down on Jo's large wooden table and watched Jo pottering about with mugs and tea bags. "How do you take it?" Jo asked as she looked across at Sam.

"At this precise moment Jo anyway I can!" Sam retorted in her husky voice that was both humorous and seductive at the same time. Jo laughed. She liked that Sam made her laugh, and when it came to a lover having a sense of humour Jo liked a sparring partner. The banter was like foreplay to her and Sam played well. Better than Jo had expected. Sam was definitely much more relaxed outside of the office. She liked all the different sides to Sam she was getting to see and as she gazed over at the petite blonde sitting on her kitchen table she contemplated how somehow she looked even sexier wearing her blue, cotton striped shirt that came almost to her knees than she did completely naked. The early morning sun was also peeping its way through the window, making Sam's blonde hair sparkle golden, caught in its rays. Jo turned around and finished making the tea. "You really are beautiful," she said to Sam, finding the words somehow easier with her back to her. "Where did that come from?" asked Sam. She'd gotten down from the table and closed the small distance between them, circling her arms around Jo's waist. She shuddered at the unexpected pleasure of the feel of her lover so close. "The heart," Jo said and she turned in Sam's arms and kissed her. And she really felt it. As she slowly kissed Sam she felt the sensation of each brush of the lip and each touch of the tongue mirrored in her heart by a flutter. Who was she kidding? She couldn't resist Sam, not before work and not after work. It was bad enough during work! As she felt Sam's hands wander from her back to her breasts she gasped and sighed. Hungry for more she kissed Sam harder and deeper allowing herself to give in completely to her intense desire. Holding off had just made the hunger worse and Jo needed to feed her appetite and quench her thirst for this woman she was falling madly in love with. Jo's passion was reflected in Sam who was delighting in the feel of Jo's nipples hardening through the flimsy cotton. "I love the way you feel", Sam's smoky voiced breathed against Jo's neck as she kissed and sucked and teased at the skin with her teeth. Jo was pulling up Sam's shirt and sliding her hands over her behind causing Sam to shiver against her and wobble slightly on her tiptoes. She leaned her petite frame against Jo as she continued kissing and sucking her neck and kneading her breasts. "Oh God Sam!" Jo cried out as her fingernails dug into Sam's back. Sam moved her hands up to grip Jo's face and kiss her lips and somehow breathed the words "I want you Jo". Jo moaned into Sam's mouth as the words echoed from her ears deep down inside her and she held onto Sam's sides for support as she walked her backwards towards the table. She lifted Sam up onto it, all the while their mouths still locked in a passionate embrace. Sam wrapped her arms round Jo's neck and her legs round her waist pulling her in as close as two people could be. She loved the way the weight of Jo's breasts were crushing her own, the way she was tall and strong. Her body hard and sturdy and her muscles firm, but at the same time she was soft and supple, feminine and delicate. Jo slid her left hand down from Sam's head to inside her shirt, popping the button open as she cupped her right breast. Sam pulled away from Jo's mouth and looked into her eyes as Jo smoothed her palm over her nipple. Sam inhaled rapidly and her eyes fluttered closed as her chest jutted upward towards Jo's touch. As Sam's head flopped backwards Jo moved her hand upwards and pulled the shirt down Sam's arm, exposing her shoulder. She kissed and sucked at the soft skin between her shoulder and her neck and let her hands drop to Sam's thighs and her fingers wander upwards. Sam squirmed beneath her and let out a whimper. Jo slid her hands round behind Sam and pulled her closer to the edge of the table. She left one arm around Sam's back for support and her left hand she let wander to where Sam was desperate for her. Jo's long slender fingers found their way inside the warm cavity that awaited them, sliding deep down before returning to the outside world and beginning the slow journey again. Sam leaned back on her hands, arching her back towards the sweet sensations. She tried to maintain eye contact with Jo, but having her lovers eyes stare deep into her soul while her fingers were deep inside her body was too much emotion to contain. She whimpered and sighed and gasped Jo's name. Her eyelids kept fluttering closed, her eyeballs rolling backwards, her lids heavy with desire. Her whole body felt weak, like she'd lost control of her limbs. Jo's arm around her back was no longer sufficient support. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms round Jo's neck and her legs round her waist although she couldn't hold them there long before they dropped down so her heels were digging into the backs of Jo's legs. Jo kissed Sam again slowly and softly. Her fingers kept the same tempo as her kisses, only moving harder and deeper when her tongue did. Sam was moaning inside Jo's mouth, she pulled away gasping for air. "Oooooh, Jo!" she exhaled.

"Sam you feel wonderful!" Jo sighed.

"Oh Jo! Oh mmm mmm….."

Jo held Sam's head and kissed her again, all the while keeping up her controlled rhythm. Sam whimpered underneath her kisses, her cries muffled by her tongue, her body trembling against Jo and her fingers gripping her back. Slowly she was beginning to feel herself teetering on the edge, and when she fell she virtually screamed inside Jo's mouth. Wave after hot wave crashed over her body cascading from her center all the way to her toes, over and over and over again until she was floating in a sea of pleasure.

Her body was now calm as she leaned against Jo, her head on her shoulder, her arms round her back. But even though the tidal wave had retreated there were still small ripples and the aftershock tingling all over her body. Still breathing heavily, Sam began kissing Jo's neck. Her breath, her lips, her tongue, were all hot against Jo's skin. Sam moved around from one side of her neck to the other as her hands moved around from Jo's back to her front and started slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt. She exhaled small gasps of pleasure as she felt Sam's nimble fingers stroking over her skin. As she undid the buttons further down on the shirt, Jo's body involuntarily jolted towards Sam. "Oh Sam!" She cried, as Sam began peeling the shirt away from her exposing her beautiful body. Returning her kisses to the shoulder, Sam then kissed down Jo's arm following the shirt that she was sliding off. She took Jo's hand in her own and kissed the back of it before turning it over, kissing the palm and then sliding her tongue up Jo's fingers. She sighed and looked down at Sam who smiled at her before taking the tip of her finger into her mouth and sucking it. She closed her eyes and made soft sighing sounds as she sucked and licked each of Jo's fingers in turn. Jo groaned in tormented pleasure. "I need you Sam!" she breathed. Sam linked her fingers with Jo's and began kissing her mouth instead. "Maybe I should make you wait like you did me?" She whispered huskily against Jo's lips.

"You're kiddin me!" Jo squeaked back. She was aching to be touched, desperate for the release she was trying to hold back whilst making love to Sam. She sighed and moaned as Sam teased her lips with her mouth and her breasts with her fingers. She stroked her whole hands and her fingertips lightly over, under and round the sides of Jo's breasts, causing her nipples to harden without even touching them. Jo was breathing heavily, extracting herself away from Sam's mouth to gasp in air. She whimpered as Sam's thumbs brushed lightly back and forth across her nipples and circled her areolas and she cried out when Sam bent down and kissed and sucked at each nipple in turn. "Sam… I really can't…take…anymore…" Jo panted.

"Shhh" was all Sam responded and she kissed Jo's mouth to silence her, and wiggled herself off the table so she was standing up with Jo. Kissing her deeply she pulled her down to the kitchen floor and lay down beside Jo, propping herself up on one arm. She traced a pattern with her fingers down Jo's torso across her tummy making her squirm just a little more before sliding them through her soft wetness and pushing them inside her. Jo let out a long moan as she felt the contact she was desperate for slowly dissipating her ache. She looked up at Sam, whose sparkling pools of blue were smiling down on her. "Oh…..Oh!" she cried, eyes fluttered closed and her hips slowly rocked forwards rhythmically with Sam's hand. She leaned down and kissed Jo's forehead whispering to her to open her eyes. "I want to see you" she said. Jo opened her eyes looking up at Sam who was smiling down at her. She had shifted the arm she was leaning on closer to Jo's head so that she could stroke her hair with her fingers. "Oh Sam!" she cried out as her thoughts got drowned in Sam's eyes and her body became engulfed in a heat which radiated out from the centre of her body to her fingertips and toes. Sliding her fingers out and over Jo's hardened peak, Sam caused Jo to erupt again, her body trembling beneath her. She left her hand motionless until the shaking ceased, still stroking and kissing Jo's hair and face.

Jo wrapped her arms around Sam and pulled her down on top of her. Then, she rolled over so they were both on their sides. Sam's head was nuzzled in against Jo's shoulder and both women hugged each other tightly, neither one wanting to break away and end what was a perfect moment for time to just stand still. But it wasn't going to as Jo was reminded when she looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Eight o clock Sam. We really need to shift ourselves".

"I don't wanna go!" Sam groaned.

"I know but the sooner we get the day over with, the sooner we can spend the evening together" Jo said softly kissing Sam on the head.

"Hmm. What do you want to do later?" Sam asked looking up at Jo.

"Anything, as long as I'm with you".

Sam laughed a soft husky giggle. "I know it's pathetic!" Jo laughed. "Inwardly I am cringing at myself, while trying to maintain a façade of dignity on the outside!"

"Well I don't think you are pathetic or undignified I think you are wonderful." Jo smiled, relieved that Sam had responded with a sentiment almost as soppy, and smiling back Sam leaned in and kissed her. "Anyway, I was going to say my place tonight. Abi will think I've left home!"

"Your place it is then!" Jo smiled. Then she looked back up at the clock. "8.05".

"Yea I know. Come on then". Reluctantly they both got up, Jo picking up the shirt she had been wearing and downing her lukewarm tea in one.

Having had a shower at record speed, Jo pulled her hair out of its ponytail and began straightening it. Sam had dressed in her crumpled clothes from two nights ago.

"Do you want a shower here?" Jo asked.

"No, it'll be easier at home where I've got all my things."

Jo finished her hair, slapped some make-up on and was looking in her wardrobe for something to wear.

"Err, Jo?" Sam began.

"Mmm?"

"If you find some underwear it's mine!"

"Eh?" Jo asked while pulling on her black cropped trousers and little black cardigan.

"My pants Jo! I can't seem to locate them!"

Jo laughed. "Well don't you sit there and pull a Sharon Stone on me or we'll never get to work!"

Sam sat with her knees pressed firmly together and tried, unsuccessfully, to give Jo one of her best 'I'm not amused' glares.

Jo laughed at Sam trying not to laugh. "Right then, I think I'm ready".

"Ohm, maybe you should give one of your scarves an airing today" Sam said. Jo looked confused and Sam raised her eyebrow and rubbed her neck. Jo looked in the mirror and noticed a few nibble marks towards the back of her neck. "Samantha Nixon!" she exclaimed. "You really did get into the spirit of our date then didn't you!" She grinned and grabbed a black and white polka dot scarf and tied it round her neck. Loosely knotted together Jo's scarf hung down her left hand side, just to the top of her cardi. Sam marveled at how Jo could pull off a retro inspired outfit and still look classically sophisticated. "Ok let's go!"

Jo dropped Sam off at her house. "So you reckon you're gonna make the office in time?"

"Hmm. Shower, 5 minutes, get dressed 5 minutes, traffic…maybe not!"

Jo laughed. "Well, see you there!" They kissed each other one last time for the morning before Sam got out of the car.

In the office Jo was reading through some files, sipping her coffee and munching on a danish when Sam hurried in at ten past nine. "Morning Jo" she said as she hung up her coat. "Sarge" Jo replied with a smile.

"What's this? No time for breakfast this morning?" Sam smiled as she put her bag down on her desk opposite Jo.

"Nope, how bout you?" she answered with a knowing smile.

"Running a bit late I'm afraid" Sam replied.

"Well good job I bought two!" Jo said and passed Sam a paper bag containing another pastry across the desk. Sam grinned and got up to go make herself a coffee.

"Sucking up to her wont get you anywhere trust me!" Phil piped up just across from Jo.

"Eh?" Jo responded, surprised Phil was taking any notice of the exchange.

"Personally or professionally. The lovely DS Nixon is a no go area!" Phil answered grinning.

"Oh Phil, be'ave!" Jo dismissed Phil's comments and went back to reading her case notes. She smirked behind her hand as she imagined Phil's face, had he been a fly on her wall.

"Phil, you know those robberies we investigated last week? Well I've been thinking. What if the women living together in each of the three different locations are actually 'living together' as in a couple? That would give us a connection between the three different burglaries." Jo pondered.

"That was last week Jo. You telling me it's taken this long for your 'gaydar' to kick in! Must be on the blink!" Phil grinned his big, boyish grin.

"Oh it works fine Phil, just tends to work better when you're not getting any!" Jo quipped. Sam smiled to herself as she regarded the frown on Phil's face. She liked the fact that Jo could not only handle Phil Hunter, but take him on and win.

"So, let's go and talk to that first couple again, shall we?" Jo smiled at Sam as her and Phil headed out of the office. Jo thought as they walked down the stairs how long would she and Sam get away with their secret smiles across the office? It made her heart skip a beat when Sam smiled at her now across the room. Each one was an acknowledgement of the beautiful secret they shared.

"It's not starting! Battery must be dead" Jo said twisting the key around in the ignition of the CID pool car.

"Get out I'll ave a go" Phil said.

"Well if it don't work for me it's not gonna work for you either! I'm quite capable of starting a car thank you! The battery's dead".

"I'll go see if we can get another then" Phil conceded.

"Oh it's too much hassle. Let's just take mine; I doubt we'll get shot at today!" Jo teased. Phil gave her a mock smile as they got out and headed towards Jo's car.

They had been driving down the road a while before Phil started crunching his feet on beer cans. Jo looked embarrassed. "Yea, sorry Phil I've not had chance to clean my car out this weekend. Really shouldn't just chuck my rubbish on the floor!"

"What beer cans? Yea I'm sure you've been drinking and driving! Had a little party in here have we?" Jo didn't answer; she just looked straight at the road ahead.

"Well, well what have we here?" Phil had been fishing around under the seat and was dangling a pair of black, lacy thongs on the end of his finger, a broad grin plastered across his face. As Jo glanced across, she felt her cheeks redden, but couldn't completely hold back the smile from her lips as she had a flashback to how they got there and remembered Sam sitting on her bed, knickerless. "Oh that's where they got to! Must've fallen out my swimming bag yesterday!" Jo lied.

"No offence Jo, but size 8-10? I don't fink so!" Phil was grinning ear to ear. Jo grabbed them off Phil and stuffed them in the glove box. She really could not argue with that and so decided it was best to say nothing.

A few minutes later and still nothing was said. Jo glanced across at Phil who was just smirking behind his hand. She sighed. "Go on then get it off your chest!"

"What?" Phil asked.

"Whatever it is you're dying to say!" Jo replied.

"Just looks like someone had quite a party in here! Was there a sign on the back saying 'if it's a rocking don't come a knockin?" Phil laughed. Jo thumped him. "So was she blonde, brunette, red head?"

Jo said nothing.

"Come on Jo, help me out! I'm just trying to get a clear picture of the crime scene in my mind!" He grinned again. Jo was exasperated. She was getting nowhere. Time to play him at his own game. "She was sat exactly where you are Phil" Jo said provocatively. "Well, not exactly. Of course the seat was reclined a little further back than you have it…" She smiled a satisfied smile in his direction.

"No seriously Jo good on ya. Like your style. I never realized you were in my league." Phil said quite genuinely giving Jo what he believed to be a compliment.

"Oh no Phil, I've a long way to go before I'm in your league!" Jo replied, not returning the compliment and knowing full well Phil would mistake it for her modesty.

Jo knocked on the door of the first burglary victims they would visit that morning. "Hiya, me again. Can we come in?"

"DC Masters, hello again." The petite red-head stepped aside and waved Jo and Phil through to her living room.

"So Leigh, the reason we're back is because we're kinda drawing a blank on your burglar. I'm not accusing you of anything but it just seems like we've not got the whole picture here." Jo began. Phil was looking around the room and noticed a photograph of Leigh and her 'housemate' Annie. Annie was taller than Leigh with long dark hair and Phil was trying to figure out if Jo was right about them being a couple.

"We really need to know what ever you can tell us" Jo continued. "We're not here to make lifestyle judgments; we're here to solve crimes." Jo finished, hinting to Leigh that she was aware that they were partners.

"It's just a little embarrassing" Leigh started out. "Well, I might as well tell you. We're a couple, I s'pose you guessed that!" The red-head smiled nervously at Jo, her blue eyes darting across to Phil. "We're bisexual, both of us and last Tuesday we went out to that gay bar on Duke Street. Do you know it?"

Jo nodded.

"Well we basically got hammered, both of us and there was this bloke there. Good looking in a rugged kinda way and well…we kind of invited him back, you know…"

Phil grinned and Jo shot him a look. "So, do you think you could give us a description?" Jo asked.

"Of the bloke? Yea. Tall, six foot maybe? Kinda shoulder length blondy browny hair. Slim, toned. You know, he works out. And tanned."

"That's great Leigh; you've given us a solid lead to go on now. Can you tell us what happened when you bought him back, when you noticed you'd been robbed?" Jo asked.

"Well we got back here, midnightish. Me and Annie went upstairs to, well you know. And he said he'd follow us up just needed the loo. And well when he hadn't come up after about I dunno, twenty minutes I went downstairs to see what was up and that's when I noticed the T.V, D.V.D player and my MP3 player was gone. We didn't call you lot til the next day because, well. Just thought you know, two drunk women…brought a bloke home…that's what happens when you pick up strange men blah blah." Leigh looked up at Jo, still embarrassed but clearly relieved to have told the truth.

"Well like I said, we're not here to judge. Who hasn't had a one night stand at some point after a few too many eh?" Jo laughed. Leigh smiled back. "Now we've got something to go on, we might just get him."

"So what happens next?" Leigh asked.

"Well if we get him," Phil started. "We might possibly ask you to be a witness. Would you be ok wiv that?"

"Yea I guess so." Leigh nodded.

"Well thanks for your time Leigh" said Jo standing up. "We'll be in touch". Leigh showed the detectives out and they drove off to visit their next pair of witnesses.

Phil knocked on the door and was pleasantly surprised yet again that day by the woman that answered it. She was twenty-two, tall, slim and busty with dark brown/black bobbed hair. "DS Hunter, Sun Hill and this is DC Masters. Do you mind if we come in Monica?"

"Wos it about?"

"You were burgled two weeks back; we just got a possible lead and would like to ask you a couple of questions. Wont take long."

"Yea come in. Aint got no lectures today anyway so…"

"You at university then?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, studying art. And Gemma, she's doing English and Media." Phil picked up a photo of a blonde, with long hair and brown eyes. "This Gemma?" He asked.

"Yea, why?"

"I hope you don't mind me asking," began Jo. "But are you and Gemma a couple?"

"Eh? No!"

"So on the night you were burgled you hadn't been drinking in the Purple Lounge on Duke Street?" Jo asked.

"Well yea. All right. We're not gay though, just up for a bit of fun. It was Gemma's birthday and I'd asked her what she wanted, but I couldn't afford much, you know student budget. She said 'I've always wanted a threesome!' And you know. We talked about it, laughed about it and thought, yea why not?' So we went there, figured it would be easier to get someone and well you know the rest. We didn't tell the whole truth coz; well our parents wouldn't be too happy would they? Think our heads are in the books 24/7."

"Well we think this same guy has done the same thing to two other pairs of women. So, if you don't want all this coming out well, if we catch the guy the other witnesses are prepared to come forward so you can stay out of it if you like?" Jo reassured the woman.

"Yea, thanks. We'll the stuff was insured so…and we're in our third year so really don't need the hassle." Monica gave Jo and Phil a description which matched Leigh's and then they got up to leave.

"Just stay safe yea?" Jo said and walked out the door.

"Yea, listen," Phil said when Jo was out of earshot. "You wanna threesome in future go wiv someone who's a safer bet yea? And here's my card incase there's anything I can do for you in the future". He handed Monica his card, they exchanged grins as she checked him out and he left to catch up to Jo.

"What you grinning at?" Jo asked as he got in the car.

"Well," Phil said as he put his seatbelt on. "There's you getting your leg over in your car at the weekend with a mystery woman, two randy students looking for some three-way action, them gorgeous birds Annie and Leigh doing each other….well just seems like the whole world is applying for a 'liquor license' these days!"

"Worried your supply will dry up are ya?" Jo asked. Phil laughed.

"As if!"

Jo rolled her eyes and concentrated on the road ahead as she drove them back to the station.

"You just don't expect lesbians to be that good looking do ya?" Phil carried on.

"Oh, thanks very much!"

"Sorry Jo, I didn't mean you. I mean I forget you lick the other side of the stamp! For a woman your age though you have got a fantastic body…."

"Yea, let's just leave it there shall we?" Jo cut him off smiling to herself.

"So did your theory pay off?" Jack asked Jo as she and Phil sat in his office bringing him up to speed.

"Yes it did. Turns out each set of women drank in the same bar and invited what seems likely to be the same guy back to their houses at the end of the night." Jo explained.

"So what's the plan now? No doubt you've got one!"

"Well Gov, I was thinking of perhaps goin in with someone other than Phil, posing as a couple, burglar follows us home and as he's about to rob my house, DS Hunter here is there to arrest him." Jo answered.

"Ok fine. But make sure you don't initiate anything. He's to proposition you. Don't want the case blown on entrapment issues." Jack said.

"Sure Gov won't be a problem." Jo reassured him.

"So who do you want tagging along with you?" he said to Jo, and then to Phil; "Sorry Phil I'm not leaving you out here, I just think Jo is best equipped to deal with this case."

"No absolutely Gov. It was Jo's breakthrough and she is our resident expert after all!" He grinned at Jo, who shot him a squinted glance.

"So Jo," Jack continued. "Who do you want?"

"DS Nixon." Jo replied. "I think she would be more suited to the undercover bit than anyone else. Oh and Phil of course will need to be involved in checking out the club with us too."

"What?" said Phil, the smug smile suddenly vanishing from his face and a look of horror replacing it.

"What's the matter Phil? Not comfortable enough with your masculinity to spend a few hours in a gay bar?" Jo mocked him. Jack tried to hide his smile as he asked if there was anyone else she thought she'd need. Jo nodded her head in the direction of Zain, who was smartly dressed in his grey suit and pink shirt. "Obviously Phil it's better for you to look like you've got a partner as well." Jo teased.

"Right great Jo. Give it a cupla days and if we've not got a result by then we'll see where to go from there."

"Gov" Jo and Phil said simultaneously as they got up and left the office.

"Cheers mate!" Phil said to Jo as they walked back to their desks, not happy about spending the next couple of days in a gay bar 'with' Zain.

"It's a dish best served cold, tiger" she grinned satisfactorily.

Sam and Jo sat at the bar whilst Phil and Zain had taken up residence at a table. Sam was laughing as Jo recounted the events of her day with Phil back to her explaining how this Obbo was sweet revenge for the morning she'd had to endure.

"Look at them too laughing and enjoying themselves. There s'posed to be working" Phil moaned taking a swig of his lager.

"Yes and what better work can you get than this Phil? Thought you'd be pleased" Zain replied somewhat confused.

"Listen, mate. Any other boozer and I'd agree with ya. You might be happy sitting there in your pink shirt complimenting the décor but I'm not!" Phil sulked.

"Oh darling do chill out!" Zain laughed.

"And you can pack that in!" Phil scowled. Zain was quite happy camping it up, if only to irritate Phil.

"Look how miserable he looks Sam. I'm almost starting to feel guilty now!" Jo said suppressing a laugh.

"Don't you dare!" Sam replied. "If the pub was full of women he'd be in his element. He's just sulking because he's got to play happy couples with Zain!" Sam grinned. "And speaking of happy couples…" Sam smiled at Jo and rested her hands on her thighs as they sat close together on bar stools. Jo felt a rush of warmth surge through her body at the first contact she had had with her lover since early this morning.

"Not here!" Jo said.

"Why not here?" Sam asked. "We're in a gay bar, supposed to be a couple. Perfect place for a kiss…" Sam slid off the stool so now not only was she resting her hands on Jo's thighs, but her body was standing between them. Jo wanted nothing more than to pull Sam into a kiss but she was very aware of Phil and Zain being in the room.

"I just feel self conscious that's all. Like I'll enjoy it too much and give the game away, to Phil at any rate that we're not acting!" Jo explained

"So you're a good actress…" Sam argued back sliding her hands higher up Jo's thighs. Jo shifted uncomfortably on her stool as now she wanted to wrap her legs round Sam as well as her arms.

Jo spoke to Sam in a hushed voice. "Listen you, you're s'posed to keep me in check remember? We're workin!" Then she leaned in and whispered in Sam's ear, "One kiss from you and all my concentration will go out the window!"

"Well they're doing a convincing job Phil which is more than I can say for you!" Zain laughed, milking every second of Phil's misery. After a couple of minutes Phil's scowl changed his other most common facial expression, a smile with a hint of smugness. "I'd say Jo don't look too comfortable though. Why do you think that is?"

"Dunno." Shrugged Zain. Then he offered, "Well I guess it's the same for her as it is if it were you or me. Attractive woman in close proximity does things to the body the mind has no say in!"

"Hmm…I dunno. Maybe it's something to do with Jo's mystery bird" Phil pondered aloud.

"Mystery bird?" Zain asked.

"Yea, Jo's seeing someone and I don't know who. But I'm working on it." Phil replied.

"Whatever, I'm not bothered." Zain shrugged.

"I'm not bothered, just curious. You know, what kind of women Jo's into" Phil grinned.

"Why? Fancy a ménage a trois?" Zain laughed.

"Depends on who else is at the party don't it? I wouldn't mind seeing the Masters at work!" Phil grinned even wider and Zain just shook his head.

Sam was still standing far too close to Jo for Jo's comfort. Was Sam aware of the raging battle Jo was having with her libido? Did she know how much her flirting was turning her on? She whispered in Jo's ear; "I can't wait to get you home. My home, my bed…" Jo shuddered inwardly and felt a warm flooding sensation as she shifted on her stool again. Oh yes, Sam knew exactly what she was doing. She was one sexy woman. Jo shifted her attention to a flyer on the bar. "_Ladies night. Women buy 2 drinks and get 3rd free. _Well if that's not an incentive to get hammered I don't know what is!" Jo laughed.

"What night is that?" Sam asked reading the flyer.

"Tomorra." Jo answered. "Every Tuesday night, which ties in with two of our robberies."

"So what you thinking? Come back tomorrow night?" Sam asked.

"Could be our best chance don't you think?" Jo replied with a question.

"I do." The two women finished their drinks and put their coats on, signaling to Phil and Zain that they were heading back to the nick.

Back in C.I.D the officers reported to the D.C.I and the plan was set in place for the following night. Settling down at their desks the detectives got down to their own individual piles of paperwork. Sam looked across at Jo occasionally, exchanging knowing looks and stealing loving glances. Sam smiled at Jo a couple of times, that secret smile which filled Jo with excitement every time.

Finally it was the end of the shift. Sam got up from her desk, standing behind Jo she leaned in and said "I'm off. I'll pick us up something to eat on the way."

"Ok." Jo said in a hushed voice. "I'll swing by mine and pick up some stuff."

"Don't forget your toothbrush…" Sam mumbled and strode out of the office, a smile planted firmly on her face.

"You two are looking friendly these days" Phil chimed in from his desk.

"That's coz we are friends these days Phil" Jo smiled standing up at her desk and gathering her things. "Now put your imagination to good use and start thinking about your outfit for tomorra night" Jo grinned, picking up her jacket and heading home.

"So where is Abi anyway?" Jo asked discarding her empty Chinese carton on the table, adding to the pile of take-away pots.

"Would you believe the one night I put in an appearance she decides to take off for the night? She's staying over at a friend's house. I'm sure she'll be back though. Bound to have forgotten something essential like nappies or a bottle or dummy!"

"Well maybe she'll surprise you and have all this motherhood stuff under her belt right from the word go." Jo smiled.

Sam snorted. "I'd like to share your optimism Jo, but it's taken me 18 years to start getting it right!"

"Well lucky for me you don't take that long to learn everything…"

Sam returned Jo's smile across the table as she cleared away the dinner things, her eyes displaying the same glint. "Drink?"

"I'd love one" Jo replied as she walked off to the settee. Sinking in, she stretched and smiled looking back at Sam who was fixing them both Vodka-tonics on the rocks. She walked across the room and handed Jo her drink then joined her on the settee. "Cheers" Jo said smiling into her glass as she took a mouthful.

"What's going on behind that smile Miss Masters?" Sam enquired, playfully.

"Just thinking I could get used to this. The little woman waiting on me…"

"Ha ha! Well don't." Sam laughed. "Stick around long enough and you'll soon be complaining you're being ignored and neglected just like everyone else!"

"See thing is Sam, I'm rather confident that you find it impossible to ignore me" Jo flirted, looking Sam straight in the eye.

"You are so right" Sam said in her low, husky voice, taking Jo's drink from her hand and sidling onto her lap. She straddled Jo's thighs her knees tucked up along the side of Jo's body. Her hands rested on Jo's hips as Jo's hands found their way over Sam's hips to her backside and softly began squeezing. She smiled up at Sam who was smiling down at her and felt the warm stirrings of arousal in her body as she waited for Sam to lean down and kiss her. Her heart rate increasing as Sam's mouth moved towards her own. Both women closed their eyes and sighed at the first feel of each others soft mouths. Their lips melded together and their tongues sought out each others. Sam's hands slid up from Jo's hips to her breasts and as Jo moaned inside her mouth, Sam's thighs squeezed at Jo's squashing their bodies closer together. Sam kissed Jo harder, her tongue delving deeper into her mouth whilst her fingers delicately began undoing Jo's scarf. She pulled back as she pulled the scarf away and looked Jo in the eyes. Jo tried to read what was going on behind the smile, behind Sam's lust-filled pupils.

"What are you thinking about eh?" She asked.

"About what I would like to do to you" Sam breathed.

"Oh yea?" Jo asked, noticing Sam flex her scarf between her hands.

"Mmm hmm" Sam purred as she leaned forward placing a wet trail of kisses around Jo's neck as she tied the scarf round her eyes. Jo gasped, feeling a trickle of excitement between her legs, her stomach fluttering in anticipation. Sam slowly moved her kisses to Jo's mouth, tracing the outline of Jo's lips with the tip of her tongue, softly brushing her lips with her own and pulling away when Jo tried to kiss her back. As she continued caressing Jo's mouth her hands found their way up to Jo's breasts. Sam stroked her hands over them as Jo gasped and her bosom jutted towards Sam's delicate touch. She then traced her fingers around the inside of the 'V' of Jo's cardigan, her index fingers meeting in the middle and slowly popping the buttons one by one. A soft moan escaped Sam's mouth as she peeled the cardigan away from Jo's chest and down over her shoulders, the sight of her lover's voluptuousness never ceasing to take her breath away. She dipped her head back down, kissing Jo again as her fingers slid along the insides of Jo's bra, teasing the bare skin beneath the satiny lace. Jo moaned into Sam's kiss as she tugged Jo's bra down allowing her ampleness to spill over the top of the satin confine. With a sigh of her own Sam placed gentle kisses all over Jo's breasts, licking and sucking at her skin while her fingers stroked softly around her light brown buds. Then she reached back for her glass, smiling to herself and fishing out an ice-cube. Sam watched in wonder as she circled the cube around each of Jo's nipples in turn, causing them both to harden instantly and eliciting gasps of delight from their owner. As the ice turned into water Sam sucked at Jo's wet nipples and licked the cool droplets that danced over hot skin. When the cube had fully disintegrated, Sam took another, using it to caress Jo's lips, licking and sucking where the ice melted. Jo felt every molecule in her body racing under each of Sam's administrations, her sense of feel and touch heightened by the loss of her sight, her arousal increased by the anticipation of where and how she would feel her lover touch her next. After kissing Jo deeply and hungrily, Sam slid herself down between Jo's legs until she was kneeling on the floor in front of her. Her own desire beginning to surge and swell inside her; hot molten lava ready to erupt. She discarded Jo's boots quickly before her fingers grappled with the belt and buttons on Jo's jeans. After she pulled the trousers away from Jo's feet, she began a delicate trail of kisses up the inside of Jo's long, slender leg. Sam pulled Jo's body down the settee towards her and tentatively began sliding down her lover's lacy underwear. Jo moaned softly, hot liquid flowing freely from her as she ached to be touched. "Oh Sam!" She breathed. "I want you so much!" Spurred on by her woman's desperation, Sam sucked and nipped on Jo's inner thigh. "Please…Sam…" Jo begged. Sam obliged sliding her tongue through the valley of moisture that awaited her, lapping at her lover and circling her most sensitive spot with the flat tip of her tongue. "Oh Sam!" Jo gasped, flinging her head back and digging her fingernails into the cushions beside her. Sam sighed against Jo as she continued making love to her this way for the first time. Never before had she been so aroused herself pleasuring someone else. She linked her fingers with Jo's, squeezing their hands together in a loving embrace all the while the tip of her tongue tracing small circles around Jo's entrance. Jo's fingernails dug into Sam's knuckles and her quiet whimpering became a loud moan when Sam pushed her tongue inside her. Freeing up a hand, Sam reached for the last small ice-cube she had left in her drink. Holding it on the end of her tongue, she used it to lick at Jo's small bundle of nerves eliciting gasps of delight from the recipient. The solid water soon melted in Jo's heat and Sam found herself drinking in a combination of warm and cool fluids. She then pushed her cold, hard tongue back inside Jo's warm soft center causing Jo to cry out again in exquisite delirium. As Sam alternated between delving as deep as she could inside, and gently flicking her tongue on the outside, Jo found herself leaving her mind. Her senses were overloaded, her brain was scrambled. Everything was about Sam's tongue, controlling her mind and her body. Her thoughts were only of Sam…her body writhing into her…a picture forming in her mind of Sam on her knees… "Oh Sam! Oh…oh…" Jo panted, her impending orgasm threatening to surmount her. Just one more flick of… "Oh Saaaam!" Jo screamed, as the hot waves of sweet release rippled throughout her body, shuddering against Sam whose tongue rode out the waves with her. When Jo's trembling subsided and her breathing became regular again, Sam rejoined her on the settee, removing her blindfold and kissing her mouth. Jo looked into Sam's greeny-blue eyes for what seemed like the first time in ages. "You are wonderful Samantha" Jo said softly before merging her lips with Sam's once more. Sam moaned her response into Jo's mouth as she ground herself into Jo's lap, desperately needing a release of her own. She kissed Jo feverishly, her need for the woman in front of her taking her over. Jo undid the buttons on Sam's shirt, her expert fingers working them undone quickly. Sam then ripped her shirt off the rest of the way, throwing it behind her back and thrust her chest forward into Jo's face. Jo squeezed at Sam's breasts with her hands and sucked at her nipples through the lace, teasing them gently with her teeth. "Oh Jo, I need you now!" Sam commanded, her husky voice heavy with desire. She slid herself off Jo's lap onto the floor and pulled Jo down on top of her. Jo continued kissing Sam at her furious, desperate pace whilst hitching her skirt up to her hips. Sam helped by ripping her knickers down and kicking them off the rest of the way. She wrapped her legs round Jo's back and pulled her closer to her. Jo slid her hand between their semi naked bodies, reaching down to where Sam was frantic for her fingers to be. Gliding effortlessly through her wetness, Jo's fingers slid easily inside Sam. "Oh Jo!" Sam cried out, her eyes closing and her head lying back on the carpet. The more her lover gasped and moaned the harder and deeper Jo thrust her fingers, pushing against all the right places. She sucked and nibbled at Sam's neck, intermittently whispering how hot and wet and sexy she was. Sam's fingers dug harder into Jo's back and her legs held tighter around her as each push of Jo's fingers bought Sam closer to the edge. "Oh…oooh…mmm…aah…Jo!" Jo felt Sam's muscles beginning to tighten around her fingers…one more thrust… "Oh God! Jo!" Sam cried as her inner muscles gripped Jo's fingers tightly, holding them captive until the incredible throbbing abated. Sam lay panting and smiling up at Jo who was grinning back at her. "Bloody hell Jo!" Sam laughed. "You are just…you blow my mind" she smiled, stroking Jo's hair back out of her face as it hung down towards her. Jo leaned down and kissed her softly, her lips sucking on Sam's. "And you are so amazing words fail me" Jo answered, feeling her heart fluttering as she kissed her way down Sam's body. They were in for a long night.

The next evening Jack called the detectives for a de-briefing before the obbo went down. "Ok, so take a good look at the e-fit of our guy; make sure you all know who you're looking out for." Jack said handing round a photocopy of the suspect's picture to each of the officers. "And remember, Jo, Sam, he is to approach you. Phil, Zain watch from a distance and don't lose sight of them. Remember if it all goes to plan it will be Jo's house he will try and burgle and you two will be ready to arrest him as he leaves the house with some of Jo's property in tow. Right, good luck!"

"Gov" they replied in unison and left Jack's office for the bar.

"This should be a fun night!" Phil said to Zain as they walked across the car park.

"You've changed your tune. Last time we were there you couldn't wait to get out."

"Well this time will be different. Two attractive women lezzing it up to try and attract our bloke. If they're gonna get his interest then they're gonna hafta do a bit more than standing around looking pretty if you get my drift!" Phil winked. Zain shook his head despairingly.

"Oh come on, don't try and tell me two birds with their tongues down each other's throats don't do it for ya!" Phil grinned.

"I'm not telling you anything Phil" Zain replied with a smile.

Jo and Sam stood at the bar each taking small sips from their glasses of wine, having to make it look as though they were drinking without actually drinking too much. "No sign of him yet" Sam said looking around the room which was starting to fill up with people.

"Well it's only eight forty-five, still early yet for a bloke who preys on the slightly inebriated." Jo replied. Sam surveyed the room, taking in the groups of men laughing and talking expressively with their hands, women standing with their arms round each other, men and women alike holding hands, sharing an intimate moment or sharing a joke. Sam moved closer to Jo and slid her arm around her waist, smiling up at her. "What?" Jo asked smiling back at her.

"Just thinking, that's all. You know I've been in gay-bars before when working. Always felt like an outsider. Being a copper and, well not being gay. But being here with you, tonight, even though I'm working, I don't feel like an outsider. I somehow feel…right."

"Ah well see I knew right from the start there was a lesbian in there dying to get out!" Jo joked.

"Yeah but seriously Jo, I don't know. I've never done this before. I don't identify myself as a lesbian like you do. I don't know the politics, I've never experienced gay culture, I don't know the struggles of coming out…I just…I've fallen in love with a woman and I've never felt happier."

Jo smiled and kissed Sam on the nose. "Well that's all that matters" Jo said reassuringly. "You don't need to identify yourself as anything. Labels only make it easier for other people to categorize and identify you; you don't need them to know how you feel about yourself. You're just you: Samantha Nixon. And for the record I think you're pretty damn special." She flicked Sam's hair away from her neck and rested her arms around her shoulders. Sam smiled up at her, wrapped her arms round Jo's waist and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"See I told ya!" Phil grinned at Zain. "I bet they're just warming up!"

Zain shook his head and laughed. "Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Yeah, look those two hot blondes in the corner…"

"That's not what I meant, but never mind!" Zain interrupted. "Look!" he said more urgently, nodding his head towards the door. "Looks like our guy to me".

Sam and Jo looked up at the same time.

"We're on." Jo said. She ordered them more drinks as they continued to keep an eye on their man.

"Well I suppose he is good looking in a 'Sawyer from Lost' kinda way" Sam commented.

"If you like that kinda thing!" Jo laughed.

"What never fancied a bad girl Jo?" Sam teased.

"Nope, never."

"Not even someone off T.V or in a film?"

"Well yeah I suppose. But mostly I go for women on the right side of the law! Thankfully!" Jo smiled.

"Like who?" Sam probed.

Jo smiled. "Christine Cagney. Blonde, dynamic, stubborn and short fused. Bit like you actually…" Jo grinned.

"Hey!" Sam laughed. "I'm not stubborn or short fused!"

Jo raised her eyebrow. "But you'll go with dynamic?"

"Of course!" Sam grinned. "But I'm not owning up to the bad personality traits!"

"I never said they were bad!" Jo smiled.

"So what would you call it?" Sam asked.

"On you? Sexy!"

Sam laughed and leaned in to kiss her lover. Jo noticed out of the corner of her eye that their suspect was watching them, so she deepened her kiss with Sam, running her hands down her body. "Ooh what was that for?" Sam asked, smiling from ear to ear and resting her hands on Jo's hips.

"Because our Mr. Sawyer there has his eye on you." Jo whispered.

"Aah. And there I was thinking you just found me irresistible!" Sam teased.

"Well there is that too." Jo conceded, kissing her again before turning her round in her arms so she could face out into the room with her. Jo wrapped her arms round Sam's waist from behind and Sam held her hands over Jo's. She nuzzled Sam's neck and while Sam giggled she also looked over to see if they had the attention of their prey. They did, and Sam also noticed she had the attention of Phil Hunter who casually winked at her. She smirked vaguely in his direction before turning her head round slightly so her mouth met Jo's. She stroked her fingers along the taller detective's, caressing the length of her digits with her own. Images of the night before flashed through her brain and Sam pulled away from Jo's kiss, before she reached a point where she couldn't. She linked her fingers through Jo's and laughed. "Now I just got why lesbians have a thing for hands!"

"Ah ha!" Jo laughed. "So I'll make a lesbian out of you yet!"

"I'm a keen student" Sam grinned.

"And a very able one at that" Jo winked.

After about half an hour 'Mr. Sawyer' sauntered over to Jo and Sam. "Don't think I've seen you lovely ladies in here before…"

"That's original!" Jo laughed. The man laughed too, conceding Jo's point. "So, sticking with originality, do you come here often?" Jo asked.

"Touché!" he replied. "Yeah, quite a bit. So can I buy you both a drink?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sam replied, smiling. For the next hour they asked questions, probing into the man's character without seeming like they were anything more than casual, friendly inquiries. They laughed at his jokes, responded to his flirtations, careful not to initiate anything or lead the man into their trap, and all the while acting as if they were slightly drunk and less in control of the situation than they actually were. Finally, he got down to what was really the business for both parties.

"So, what you ladies into?" he asked, a glint in his eye.

"Most things." Jo winked.

"How about a little three-way action?" he continued.

"You offering?" Sam asked, careful to sound interested rather than as if she were interrogating him.

"Two beautiful women like you? Sure I'm offering!"

"Well like I said, we're up for most things." Jo replied, finding it hard to swallow her inner repulsion for the man and feign attraction.

"Your place then? I've got my car outside."

"Let's go!" Sam replied, her adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins from the thrill she felt every time she was this close to an arrest. They followed the man out to his car with Phil and Zain at a comfortable distance behind. As they sat in the back of his car, Jo giving directions to her house, she pondered for a moment how potentially dangerous it was to be a straight woman in this day and age, how simply meeting someone you find attractive in a club and taking them home could have such devastating consequences. Thinking how dangerous it could be to take a strange man home, she inwardly thanked God that that was something she had never wanted to do. As they got out of the car and made their way to Jo's front door, she noticed Phil and Zain park up across the street. Once inside the house the three of them made their way to the living room and Jo fixed them each a drink. Nick, the man had said his name was, produced a small clear packet of white powder from his jacket pocket. "Do you mind if I…?"

"We don't do drugs." Jo interrupted, trying to make it sound more like a casual statement than a reprimand.

"Well how about you ladies go upstairs and I'll just get myself in the party mood and come and join you?"

Sam smiled. "Well don't take too long now." The two detectives headed off up the staircase. Nick put the powder away and immediately began staking out what was of value and not too heavy. Jo and Sam stood looking out of the window above the front door waiting to see him leave. "Come on you piece of crap, get out of my house." Jo mumbled against the glass.

"You alright Jo?" Sam asked, concerned that the actuality of having a criminal in her personal space was more distressing for her partner than it had been in theory.

"I'm fine." Jo smiled reassuringly, touching Sam's arm. "Just cant wait to nick 'im." A couple of minutes later he emerged quietly from the front door. "Gotcha!" Jo said and hurried down the stairs with Sam in hot pursuit. Phil and Zain were up the path immediately to apprehend him. "I don't fink these things belong to you now do they?" Phil asked sarcastically as he grabbed hold of the criminal. Jo and Sam joined them on the path. Nick looked at Jo. "Like I woulda been interested in watching two old birds at it." he offered as some kind of explanation as to why he was leaving her house with some of her property and not up in the bedroom with them as he thought he had led them to believe. "Like we woulda let ya!" Jo spat in disgust flashing her warrant card at him. He rolled his eyes and looked away. "And not only are you in possession of my property, you're also in possession of class A drugs!" Jo stated, grabbing the see-through sachet from his jacket pocket and passing it to Phil. "Not your lucky night is it mate?" Phil smiled smugly.

"Guess what Nick? You're nicked!" Jo said as they bundled him into the back of the CID pool car. This would be an easy and satisfying interrogation; the guy didn't have a leg to stand on. "Try and remember what they say in future eh? Two's company…" She smirked and banged the door shut on his scowling face.


End file.
